Love To The Fullest! A Moon Heart Story
by MoonPower052xy
Summary: Serena along with Tom and Jerry are went to Binan City for a outgoing vacation trip. Along the way, Sailor Moon encountered the Battle Lovers, defenders of galaxy of love. Battle Lover Scarlet will developed crush on her despite that she was the destined girl he looking for. But an evil force strikes in to destroy the city. Will true love prevails against this situation?
1. Chapter 1

This is the crossover story between Sailor Moon and Cute High Earth Defense Club Love. Hope You Like It.

One day at the house of Tom and Jerry, Serena was helping at the beneath the basement, fixing some of the old things that are not gonna used.

" Thanks for helping us out, Serena. " Jerry said

" No problem, after all you are my close friends I ever have. " Serena said

" Your Welcome. Oh and by the way, I will treat you and Jerry to an outgoing trip. " Tom said

" An outgoing trip?! Are you really sure? " Jerry asked, confused

" Of course, in the city of Binan where the tallest and coolest mountain in the entire Japan. " Tom said

" How far is Binan was? " Serena asked

" It was in 2 kilometers away from the city of Tokyo. We should take a ride through train or bus. " Tom said

" Are you sure that it was safe to stay there, Tom? " Jerry asked

" Of course not, there is no bad creatures lived there. Some of the people lived there are kind and generous even they love each other. " Tom stated

" love each other, really? " Serena wondered, amusing herself

" Let me guess... you are still worry about my master, don't you? " Jerry asked her, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! " Serena shouted, as her face turned red

" Come on, let's get to prepared our things. " Tom said

" You said it, pal. " Jerry said

The three prepared their things for the outgoing trip to Binan City.

Before they leaved the house, Jerry put a note on the table when Jaden and the others will returned back from the house.

" Are you sure about this? " Serena asked

" No need to be worry about. My master will understand that we are having a vacation trip. " Jerry said, as he cheered up Serena

" Oh, okay. " Serena uttered

" Guys! We have to go now! " Tom shouted from the outside of the house

" We're coming, pal. " Jerry said in a rush

Then the two are went out of the house and they went on the bus station, to rode in to Binan City.

A hour later, Jaden along with Syrus, Tuffy and Spike are returned back in the house. When they arrived in, they noticed that Tom and Jerry are not there.

" Hold on, where those two going? " Spike wondered

" I think they went on a city or something. " Syrus said

" Man.. I wish I could come with them too. I love trips. " Tuffy said, deep sad in face

And Jaden noticed the note that Jerry left on the table

 _Dear Master Jaden and closest friends,_

 _Sorry about that for being left in a sudden because me along with Tom and Serena were are on going to Binan City. We will be back in one week. We will bring some souvenirs when we returned home after the trip._

 _P. S Don't let any strangers go inside the house. Only our close friends and allies can enter, not bad ones._

 _Reminder: Don't make a mess in the house when we returned or else you will be the one who cleaned up the house._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Your Trusted Student Pet_

 _Jerry Mouse_

After he read the note, he was so very nervous

" What's the matter, Jay? " Syrus asked

" I think Jerry is trying to warned us that we don't make a mess in the house when they were returned back from the trip. " Jaden said

" I see about it. My cousin was very quite strict when it comes in the situations like this. " Tuffy said

" I think we have to followed of what he told us. " Spike said

"You say so " Syrus uttered

" But still, I was so worried about Serena. I hope she will get never hurt so badly. " Jaden said, worrying in face

" You miss her so much, hm? " Syrus asked, embarrassed

" Will you mine, Sy? " Jaden said

" Sorry " Syrus uttered

Meanwhile at an unknown dark lair, there was a tall person who was talking to a creature with wings.

" Have any information yet? " the person asked

" I think the Battle Lovers are still continued went on investigation about us, Queen Sava. " the winged creature said

" How dare they get in my way many times... including their precious leader, Battle Lover Scarlet. He was the one who destroyed my minions " Sava said

" I see but what is your next plan? " the winged creature asked

" I need to keep eye on him. I have something to do with him. " Sava said

" By what? " the winged creature asked

" I will used him as a bait for the resurrection of the great darkness. " Sava said

" Are you sure about that, My Queen?" the winged creature asked

" Soon, I will become the most powerful ruler of the universe and no one can able to stop me. " Sava said and she laughed evilly

On the other hand at the Kurotama Bath House, one of the famous bath tourist spot in the city of Binan. There were five boys who were sat at the chairs in the dining room. One of them was the boy with the blonde hair, who was staring at something on the TV. His name was Yumoto Hakone, the youngest member of the Earth Defense Club.

" What just happened to him?" Ryuu asked

" I don't know. I think he was acting romantic because he found his first crush. " En said

" His first crush? I never thought that he never got a girlfriend from before. " Atsushi wondered

" Exactly, Don't you think his future girlfriend was so very special? " Io asked

" Maybe, but lot of girls are admired me that much. " Ryuu said

" Even that, his brother Gora was confusing why he was acted like that. " Atsushi said

" You say so " En uttered

" I think he was in love at first sight. " Wombat said

" In love at first sight? " the others asked

" Yumoto's feelings getting stronger because he was fall in love to his special one that he likes. Look like a fate. " Wombat said

" fate, huh? " Ryuu wondered, amusing himself

" He was so very lucky. " Io said

" You say so that is " Atsushi muttered

After the dinner, the four are went back to their respective homes.

That when, Yumoto looks up at the window, looks up at the full moon.

" Someday, I wanted to see you, my future destiny and I wanted to be with you always by my side. " Yumoto said, as he hold his locket necklace

And his brother Gora noticed him

" Yumoto, Are you staring at the stars again? " he asked

" It was nothing, Brother. I was just relaxing myself. " Yumoto said

" I see. You have to sleep later. " Gora told him

" I will, Brother. " Yumoto said

And Gora leaves out. Yumoto was keeping watching at the stars, still holding his locket necklace, saw the image of Sailor Moon at the top of the moon.

" Someday, I want to meet you for real. " he thought to himself

The next morning at the bus station of Binan, Tom, Jerry and Serena were finally arrived in.

" Here we are " Tom said, raising his hand

" The city of Binan, huh? " Serena said, amusing

" Come on! Let's go! " Jerry said in a rush

Then Serena followed Tom and Jerry to the city

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Sailor Moon Meets Battle Lover Scarlet, Is This A Destined Fate?


	2. Chapter 2

Serena, Tom and Jerry are finally arrived in Binan City

" Wow, this city was huge. " Jerry said, amazed

" Binan City was one of the famous city in the entire Japan. It was famous for its hot springs. " Tom stated

" hot springs, huh? " Jerry wondered in amazed

" So... where we gonna find the famous hot spring anyway? " Serena asked

That when, someone bumped on Serena's back

" Ouch! " she yelled

" Oops, I didn't mean to bumped you, young lady. I was in a little hurry. " Yumoto apologized

" Just watch yourself who you are bumping to. " Serena told him

" Is something wrong? " Tom asked

" Pardon me, I was in a little hurry then. Sorry to bother you. " Yumoto apologize

" No need to apologize to me. " Serena said

" It does? " Yumoto asked

" Of course. I won't be harsh to a young man just like you. " Serena said

" Your Welcome, Miss. " Yumoto said with a smile

" The name is Serena and this is my best friends Tom and Jerry. " she introduced themselves to him

" It was pleasure to meet you " Jerry greeted

" Hold on, are you first timers came here in Binan City? " Yumoto asked

" Of course, we came here for a vacation trip. " Tom said

" And who are you anyway? " Jerry asked

" The name is Yumoto Hakone. It was pleasure to meet you and this is my pet, Wombat. " Yumoto said, introducing himself to them

" Nice to meet you " Wombat greeted

" Wait... he can talk too? " Jerry asked in surprise

" Of course, I could speak in any languages I wanted to. " Wombat said

" So... where do you came from? and why you came here in planet Earth? " Tom asked, confusing

" I came here to know about human traits and their cultures. I came from a far away galaxy. " Wombat replied

" I see " Tom said, muttered

" So.. why you are in a rushed in a hurry, Yumoto? " Serena asked

" I guess it was a long explanation. My friends are been called out this morning. " Yumoto said

" I get it now. I guess you are nice in wearing your school uniform. You are really a gentleman. " Serena said

" Really? " Yumoto asked, his face turned blushing in red

That when, his friends arrives in

" Yumoto! " En yelled

" Huh? And who are they? " Tom asked, wondering

" These are my friends. We are been members of a school club. " Yumoto stated

" a school club? " Jerry wondered

" Why you taking so long? " Ryuu asked

" Sorry about that but I would like to meet these new visitors. " Yumoto said

" new visitors? " Ryuu wondered

" This is Serena, Tom and Jerry. They came from another town. They came here for their vacation trip. " Yumoto said, as he introduced them to his friends

" I see. My name is Ryuu Zao, I'm in second year. " he said

" My name is Atsushi. Nice to meet you, young lady. " he said in politely

" The name is En. I'm looked forward to meet you. " he said in a nice way

" Hi, there. My name Io. How are you? " he greeted with sweetness

" We are all been part of a club called Earth Defense Club. " Yumoto said

" Earth Defense Club? " Tom wondered

" What is that? " Jerry asked

" It was a club that comprised of group of five people to help to saved the world from threats. " Wombat stated

" I see about it " Jerry said

" I guess we not taking so long. I have to go right now with my friends. " Yumoto said to her

" Oh, I understand. Be careful. " Serena said with a smile

" You too " Yumoto did the same way as her

The five leaved out of the road while Serena, Tom and Jerry were went on continued walking. As they continued walking, his friends were started to embarrassed at Yumoto

" Hey, Yumoto. " Ryuu said with a smirk

" What is it? " Yumoto asked

" Are you sure that you like that young lady, don't you? " Ryuu asked in embarrassed

" What?! " Yumoto asked in surprise, blushing in full red

" Hahaha! Gotcha! " Io teased him

" I guess you like that Serena really that much. " Atsushi said

" No, not really! " Yumoto protested

" Oh come on, are you never fell in love to a young lady just like her? " En asked

" Yeah, she looks like your future dream warrior, hmmm... " Ryuu said in embarrassment

" What are you talking about? She was different from the dream girl I like, the warrior from the moon. " Yumoto said

" You think so? " Atsushi asked in a teasing way

" I wished that I will meet her in personal. " Yumoto said, holding his locket necklace with his hand

" Oh boy, here goes nothing. " Wombat said, tapped his hand on his forehead

That when, their bracelets were glowing

" Huh? " Yumoto wondered

" I guess there was enemy approaching. " Wombat stated

" Oh great, not this time. " Io said

" I guessed we need to settled this. " Atsushi said

" Everyone! Transform! " Wombat commanded

They raised their Loveraclets

" Love Making! " they shouted

They transformed into their warrior forms, Battle Lovers, a group of warriors who are defending the world from evil darkness and destruction. After they transformed, they rushed to the other side, saw a monster was attacked the people

" Stop right there! " Battle Lover Scarlet yelled

The monster turned to them, smiling in evil grin " I been looking for you, Battle Lover Scarlet. "

" How dare to hurt those innocent people in this city? This is unforgivable! " Battle Lover Scarlet said

" We are all the heirs of love! " Battle Lover Scarlet said their battle phrase

" Battle Lovers! " they all yelled together, finishing their final pose

" Alright! Enough of your dirty tricks. " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

" Who had ordered you to do this? " Battle Lover Cerulean asked

" Well, our leader Sava had ordered to finished you all and I will took your precious leader. " the monster replied

" Huh? " Battle Lover Scarlet wondered in terrify expression

The four defending him

" We can't let you have him! " Battle Lover Sulfur said

" He will be never be a victim of evil. " Battle Lover Epinard said

" He is our only leader of the team. We can't let your leader lays her fingers on him. " Battle Lover Vesta said

" And we can't allowed you to do it " Battle Lover Cerulean said

They released their Love Sticks

" Haha haha! It's that all you got, Battle Lovers? Trying to defend your precious leader. Well then, I will finished you off! " the monster shouted, using his attack to finished them

They jumped away from the attack

" I guess this monster was very tough. " Battle Lover Epinard said

" Unlike those monsters we been defeated from the past. " Battle Lover Sulfur said

" We have to stick together, guys. " Battle Lover Cerulean said

The monster said, mockingly " There is no way you can defeat me so easily. " and he fired his attack at them

And they are all knocked down by his attack, leaving Battle Lover Scarlet was defenseless

" Oh great, this is bad. " Wombat said in fearful expression

The monster is trying to get near to Battle Lover Scarlet

" Get out of there, Scarlet! " Battle Lover Cerulean told him

" Go and quick! " Battle Lover Vesta said

Battle Lover Scarlet was still unmovable, holding his Love Stick while the monster was continued going near to him

" You can't get away, Battle Lover Scarlet. Our leader wants you for real. " the monster said, as he released his claws

" I will never! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

" I will get you first! " the monster said as he about to strike Scarlet

" Watch out! " the four shouted

He tried to covered himself with his Love Stick but suddenly someone stops in

" Stop right there! " a mysterious voice yelled

And Battle Lover Scarlet was began to wondered who is the mysterious voice came from

" Who are you? " the monster asked

A mysterious warrior weared in Sailor uniform appears out of the shadows along with other four other girls who were besides her. The Battle Lovers were wondered who them are.

" How dare to hurt the male defenders of the universe?! We can't let you have get in our way. " the mysterious warrior shouted

The five mysterious warriors jumped from the rooftop, making Battle Lover Scarlet wondered

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! " the mysterious warrior said her battle speech

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Water and Intelligence, I'm Sailor Mercury! " the second warrior said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Fire and Passion, I'm Sailor Mars! " the third warrior said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Thunder and Lightning, I'm Sailor Jupiter! " the fourth warrior said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty, I'm Sailor Venus! " the fifth warrior said

" And we are the Sailor Scouts! " the five yelled

" Sailor Scouts? " Battle Lover Vesta wondered

" They looked like us " Battle Lover Epinard said

" Where are they came from? " Battle Lover Sulfur wondered

" Hmph... Sailor Scouts... I never heard of you. Now take this! " the monster tried to attack them

" Watch out! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

The Sailor Scouts jumped away from the attack of the monster

" Huh? " the monster wondered

" Shine Aqua Illusion! " Sailor Mercury yelled

" Burning Mandala! " Sailor Mars yelled

The attacks fired at the monster, making immobilized

" Your Up, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Jupiter told her

" You got it! " Sailor Moon said

She raised her Moon Spiral Heart Rod and she yelled her main attack " Moon Spiral Heart Attack! " and it was fired at the monster

" Noooo... I will return! " the monster yelled and it was turned to dusts

The Battle Lovers were surprise of what they saw

" Amazing " Battle Lover Cerulean said

" Where they came from exactly? " Battle Lover Vesta wondered

Sailor Moon approached Battle Lover Scarlet, lend her hand to him

" Are you okay? " Sailor Moon asked

Battle Lover Scarlet was started to blushed in red when he meets Sailor Moon for the very first time

" Yeah, I'm fine. " Battle Lover Scarlet said and he lend his hand to her, to helped him to stand up

His friends went to him

" Are you not hurt that much? " Battle Lover Cerulean asked

" No, not really. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

" Thanks for saving us back then. We are been defenseless that monster tried to attack the city. " Battle Lover Vesta said

" No problem but be careful " Sailor Moon said

" be careful? of what? " Battle Lover Epinard asked

" I think there was a new evil has appeared. You guys must be aware of dangers approaching in, including you Battle Lover Scarlet. " Sailor Venus told them

" What do you mean? " Battle Lover Sulfur asked

" We not so sure but for now we have to keep eye on that new evil force. " Sailor Jupiter said

" We understand " Battle Lover Cerulean said

" I guess me and my friends were having an important duty to do. See ya " Sailor Moon said as she walked out

" Wait! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted, stopped her

" What is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Thanks for saving me back then. I hope we meet again tomorrow. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

Sailor Moon turned to him and said " I'm looking forward to it, Battle Lover Scarlet. " and she winks her eye at him

Then they walked out from the scene. Battle Lover Scarlet turned blushing again, realized that Sailor Moon was his dream girl he was looking for

" It was her.. she is... " Battle Lover Scarlet said, holding his locket necklace

" Is he will be okay? " Battle Lover Sulfur asked

" I guess he met his dream girl of his life. " Battle Lover Vesta said

" You say so but the question is where they came from? " Battle Lover Epinard thought

" But first, we have to keep eye on that enemy and we have to find out about these mysterious warriors. " Battle Lover Cerulean said

They looked at the skies. On the other hand at the rooftop, the man whom ordered by Sava, watching at the distance, was in disappointed that the monster had defeated. Before he left, he was noticed by Wombat, looked at him, suspiciously and the stranger left away

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Evil Queen Sava vs Sailor Moon! The First Encounter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sailor Moon vs Evil Queen Sava! The First Encounter

In the previous chapter, Serena along with Tom and Jerry went to Binan City for their vacation trip. Along the way, Serena meet Yumoto for the very first time and also they met the other members of the Earth Defense Club En, Atsushi, Io and Ryuu for the very first time. Later on, a monstrous creature attacked the town, the Battle Lovers tried to fight it but Battle Lover Scarlet was in a pinch until Sailor Moon and the Scouts arrived to battled the monsters. After the battle, the Scouts warned the Battle Lovers about the new threat arrives. But then, Battle Lover Scarlet developed crush on Sailor Moon for the very first time.

Meanwhile in an unknown palace, a mysterious person, wearing royal clothes with a cape on its back, watching at the crystal ball, saw the image of Sailor Moon helping Battle Lover Scarlet in the fight a while ago, then she smashed her hand at the table, enraged in anger.

Another mysterious voice approaching to her

" Another warrior was shown up, huh? "

The mysterious person stand up from a distance

" Who is that young warrior anyway?! She dare to defy against my plans to destroyed the Battle Lovers and even that she was helping the main leader. No one can ever touched him except for me! No one! " she said in anger

" My queen, I think that warrior was so very familiar. She has the same powers as Battle Lover Scarlet did." the mysterious person stated

" Say what? She has the same powers as him?! But's that impossible! " she said

" Her name was Sailor Moon, the leader of one of the galaxy defenders also known as the Sailor Scouts. She was nicknamed " Scout of Love and Justice ". " the mysterious person stated

" Hmph! Scout of Love and Justice, eh? "

" So…what is your plan, Queen Sava? " the mysterious person asked

" I must challenge that mysterious moon warrior by luring Battle Lover Scarlet into my trap at the Mt Binan. " Sava said

" Wait… Are you sure about that plan? That plan was going to be risky. " the mysterious person said

" I will make that he will going belong to me soon and I will conquered the whole world. " Sava said in an evil expression and she laughed loudly

" I see. You are the only queen of all darkness and no one can stand against you and your dark powers. " the mysterious person said

" Thanks, Zaima. As long the Battle Lovers can't stand a chance against me without their precious leader and they will be befalled into the depths of darkness forever." Sava said with an evil grin

Meanwhile at the outside of Binan High School (an all boys school), the Battle Lovers gathered at under the tree near at their council office, Earth Defense Club.

" Why we supposed to gathered here outside? " Ryuu asked

" Because it is a private meeting conversation. No one can heard or see us around. " En said

" So…Wombat. What issue we gonna talked about?" Io asked

" You mean that mysterious warrior named Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts? " En asked, correcting

" Of course it is, you guys. But I think those mysterious warriors has shared similarities with us. " Wombat stated

The four were shocked in surprise of what he said except for Yumoto who was keep in silent, thinking on his mind.

" Wait…They have the same powers and abilities just like us? " Io asked in surprise

" Exactly.. but I'm not so sure where they are exactly came from. They are looked a group of galaxy defenders from outer space. " Wombat stated

" Maybe we should investigate this situation. " En said

" But how? " Ryuu asked

" But first off, we need to gathered more informations about them. " Wombat stated

" You say so…where we gonna started that plan? " Io asked

" As soon as possible. We can't let that evil queen Sava attacked the city and to conquered the entire world and the whole universe with darkness. We must wiped them out immediately. " Wombat said

" I think it was not easy to do that , Wombat. Sava got stronger dark powers that we ever imagine with and we can't stand against us and for much worst is… she still keep targeting Yumoto because of his powers. " Io stated

" I think you got the point. We must protect Yumoto from her. We can't let laid her fingers on him. " En said

" We, Battle Lovers must work together. " Ryuu said with determination

" I guess you are right, guys. " Wombat said and he turns to Yumoto saying " No need to be worry, Yumoto. The queen won't ever target you that easily. "

" Thanks, guys for cheering me up but still…" Yumoto said, uttered

" Yumoto? What wrong? " Ryuu asked

" Let me guess about that Sailor Moon warrior, right? " En asked him in an embarrassing way

Yumoto's face turned full red.

" Uggh… I knew it will happened that way…" Io said with a deep sigh

" Will you mind about that, guys? I was so very worried about her. She had saved my life a while ago and I think that I had crush on her for real. " Yumoto said, turning his back from them

" crush, for real? " Wombat asked, confusing

" Is this… a feeling of love that I felt with? My heart beat faster when I saw her for the very first time. I never realized that my secret dream girl will rescued me from dangers. She and I were meant to be together. " Yumoto said, placing his necklace on his chest by his hand

The four and Wombat looked at each other, confusing in their faces, of what he had said.

" Is he's out of his mind? " Atsushi asked

" I guess he was fall in love at first sight. That's how love feels with. " En said

" That's our leader was, feeled to be in love to a girl. " Ryuu said

" You say so " Io said

After their meeting conversation, the five went home in separate different paths. As Yumoto had finally reached to Kurotama Bathhouse along with Wombat, carrying on his arms.

" Are you getting hungry?" Yumoto asked

" I'm so getting starving. " Wombat said, as his stomach feels grumbled

" Don't worry, I will feed you some delicious foods for tonight. " Yumoto said

" Alright! " Wombat shouted in delight

As they continued on the way home, but suddenly an evil echo voice was calling Yumoto

" Come to me, Battle Lover Scarlet… "

And he was stunned by the mysterious voice

" Who are you? " he asked in frighten expression

But the mysterious voice keep repeated of what she said " Come to me, Battle Lover Scarlet… Come to me… "

That when, he falled to her hypnotism

" Yumoto, Are you alright? " Wombat asked

However he didn't listened to him, still under the hypnotism of Sava then he dropped Wombat on the road.

" Ouch…that's hurts. " Wombat complained

Then Yumoto walked away

" Yumoto! Wait! Where are you going? " Wombat asked, trying to stopped him

But he still didn't listen, still under Sava's spell and that when Wombat realized that Sava was nearby, trying to captured Yumoto.

" Wait… It couldn't be that… she was here already?! " he thought

Then he run from the scene, rushed to called the others about Sava's evil plot. Back when, Yumoto still continued walking silently, went up to the top of Mount Binan, still under her spell. As he still succumbed to her senses, then suddenly a barrier was about to fall down to him and that when he looks up.

" What the? " he wondered, as the barrier was about to fall down to him

That when, he snapped the hypnotism spell of Sava from his mind influence, used his Love Bracelet to transformed to his warrior form.

" Love Making! " he shouted

He transformed into his Battle Lover warrior form

" The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet. " he said his speech and finished off with a transformation pose

The evil laughter of Sava was heard

" At last, you came…Battle Lover Scarlet… should I say… Yumoto Hakone. " she said with a hissing expression

Battle Lover Scarlet was surprised in shocked and he get his Love Rod from his pocket

" Sava…Are you the one doing this?! Why you have to lured me here? " he asked in a louder voice

Sava appeared out from the tree by through black mists.

" I was surprised that you will came all the way here in Mount Binan. I hypnotize you so that you will falled into my latest trap. " she said

" Why you wanted from me? Just I told you before, I will ever never come with you for real! " Battle Lover Scarlet protested

Sava walked towards him, turning around to his back

" Don't you think you will ever reject me again? How disgracious are you….Scarlet. " she said in an evil way

Then she grabbed him on the neck through her hands and his Love Rod was dropped on the ground.

" Let me go! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted, was not able breath

" You will come with me ever! Your friends will never ever come to saved you.." Sava demanded with a hissing evil expression

" I will never! " Battle Lover Scarlet protested

" Really… " Sava said in an evil expression

Back when, Wombat rushed to Atsushi's house where he and the others are talking outside.

" Big Trouble! " Wombat shouted, rushed to them

" Wombat… Is something wrong? Where's Yumoto? " En asked

" He was been taken by the evil queen! " Wombat said in response

" Say what? " Io asked in surprise

" Don't you mean that Sava was here? " Atsushi asked Wombat

" Of course I'm sure. Now, she had lured him into her trap. " Wombat stated

" Where he's now? " Ryuu asked

" At the Mount Binan, I'm sure of it. " Wombat said

" What are we waiting for?! Lets transformed and rescued him. " En said

" Right! " the three shouted

They raised their Love Bracelets and they transformed into their Battle Lover forms and after that they run quickly to Mount Binan, to rescued Yumoto.

Back at Mount Binan, Battle Lover Scarlet was still held holding by Sava

" I won't ever come with you, wicked queen! " Battle Lover Scarlet protested

" Ha! Ha! Ha! You are too defenseless, Scarlet. You will belong to me. " Sava said in an evil expression

She tried to pulled him away by force

" I will never come with you! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

" You will never escaped from me because soon you will be mine… " Sava said

But suddenly, a familiar voice was heard

" Let him go if I by with you! "

Battle Lover Scarlet was surprised by the voice and turned his back, making him shocked that…

" Sailor Moon! You're here! " he shouted

Sailor Moon appears in, holding her Moon Spiral Heart Rod on her hand. Sava turned to her with evil expression, asking " So…you must be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, isn't that right? "

" Yes it is and who are you? Why you want Battle Lover Scarlet anyway? " Sailor Moon asked

" The name is Sava, queen of all darkness. " Sava introduced herself to her

" Sava? I never heard of you. " Sailor Moon said, stunning

" I targeted Battle Lover Scarlet is because that I wanted him to become my partner in darkness. " Sava stated

" please, Sailor Moon. Don't listen to her. She was trying to hurt me. " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

Sava covered his mouth by her other hand, told him " Just shut your mouth "

Sailor Moon pointed her Moon Spiral Heart Rod to him, demanding to her " I won't let you have him! "

" Really?... " Sava said with hissing expression

She held Battle Lover Scarlet as hostage bait

" Drop your weapon or I will destroyed him as well. Make your choice." Sava demanded

Then Sailor Moon was started to confused in dilemma on what she should do next in order to saved Battle Lover Scarlet from Sava while Battle Lover Scarlet watching at her, worrying in face.

What will be her next move? Will she able to saved him from her evil clutches? How about the other Battle Lovers? Will they able to rescued him on time?

Find Out In The Next Chapter

Chapter 4 – Test Of Courage

Don't Miss It


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Test of Courage

In the previous chapter, the evil queen Sava, was began in anger in jealousy that Battle Lover Scarlet was been rescued by Sailor Moon so she had an evil plan to lured him into her trap. On the other hand, the group were discussed on how to protect Yumoto from the evil queen. However when Yumoto and Wombat were on the way home, the evil queen hypnotize him, luring him to the top of Mountain of Binan in which she discovered his real secret identity and she tried to captured him but then Sailor Moon arrives to rescued him however she demands to surrender by using Battle Lover Scarlet as a hostage bait.

Will she able to rescued him from her evil clutches?

Find Out

On the other hand, Tom and Jerry were walking on the intersection road, noticed the Battle Lovers were running in a hurry along with Wombat.

" Hey, is that the Battle Lovers? Why they are such in a hurry? " Tom wondered

" Let's asked them of what is going on. " Jerry said in response

They approached to them and the Battle Lovers stopped running.

" Oh, Tom and Jerry. Why are you guys doing here in the middle of the night? " Battle Lover Epinard asked

" We are came from the supermarket, to buy some foods and goodies and we are on the way back to the hotel. So… what do you guys doing here too? Why are you all running in a hurry? " Jerry asked

" Well you see… it was a big emergency so we are such in a hurry. " Battle Lover Vesta replied

The two noticed that Battle Lover Scarlet was not with them.

" Hold on… where is your leader? Why he is not here? " Tom asked, wondered

" As you can see… our leader was been targeted by the only person whom he hates the most. " Battle Lover Sulfur said

" By who? " Jerry asked

" The Dark Queen Sava, she was the new primary enemy, she was been obsessed lust to him because due to his power ability to heal and love other people. " Battle Lover Cerulean stated

The two were shocked in surprised and Wombat told them in a rush " We have no time for this. We must get hurry to Mt Binan, to rescued him. "

" Got it! " Battle Lover Epinard answered

" We are coming with you guys. " Jerry said

" Me too. " Tom said

Battle Lover Cerulean sighed slowly and he said to them " If you say so, come with us then. "

And so the two came along with the Battle Lovers, went to Mt Binan to stop the queen. Back at the mountain, Sailor Moon was still standing, facing the evil queen, still held holding Battle Lover Scarlet hostage in bait.

" Are you ready to surrender, moon warrior? " Sava asked, with an impatient expression

She still holding her Moon Spiral Heart Moon on her left hand, gripping.

" I will never surrender, you wicked queen. Release Scarlet right now! " Sailor Moon demanded

The evil queen laughed evilly of what she said, in a mockingly way " Really? You wanted to release him? Heh, I will never! " and she tried to throw her weapon to her however Battle Lover Scarlet spanked her left arm with his Love Rod weapon, escaped from her grasp.

" Why you?... " Sava said in anger

Battle Lover Scarlet went to Sailor Moon's side, quickly dodged the weapon away from her, in order to prevent from hitting it.

" Thanks for defending me back then. " Sailor Moon said with a smiling expression on her face

" No problem at all and besides, we are the leaders of love and faith. " Battle Lover Scarlet said, did the same way as Sailor Moon does

Sava, was furious in anger, shouted " I will finished both of you! " and she fired her dark blast to them

" Watch out! " Sailor Moon shouted, rushed to Scarlet's side and they dodged away down into the ground

" Are you alright? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. You saved me back then. " Battle Lover Scarlet said, and he was blushed in red

The two looked at each other, in a romantic way. When Sava saw it, she was began more furious in anger, more jealousy in her heart, thinking that Sailor Moon had " stole " him from her.

" I won't allowed it! " she shouted in anger

She summoned again her blast attack, to finished them off. Sailor Moon stand up, used her weapon, creating a large barrier, to blocked her attack away.

" You won't underestimate us! " Sailor Moon shouted

And the attack was vanished away. Then, Sava was about to give up and she jumped away, retreating herself.

" The next time we meet, I will defeat you and Scarlet will be mine for real! " she shouted and she vanished away

After she retreated away, Sailor Moon was about to exhausted in fainted and Battle Lover Scarlet aid her.

" Are you alright, Sailor Moon? " Battle Lover Scarlet asked, with a worried expression on his face

" I'm fine, Scarlet. Don't worry about me. " Sailor Moon replied, as she still able to stand up straight again

And they both sat in under the tree, to take a rest

" So… why the evil queen targets you anyway? " Sailor Moon asked

Battle Lover Scarlet nods his head, in a silent mood, was deep in terrified.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to asked you just like that. " Sailor Moon apologize to him

" No, No. It was okay, Sailor Moon. Actually… it was a long story… I can't explained that to you further. I was trying to avoid her that much but she keep going on after me. " Battle Lover Scarlet responded

" Oh, I see about that. I never thought every leader was targeted by some outside forces, unlike me, I don't posed a threat to them. " Sailor Moon said

Battle Lover Scarlet turned to her, asking with confusion " Why did you say that? Are you not afraid of attempted of destroying? "

She said to him, with a little laughter " I'm not afraid of someone who wanted to destroyed me but I will kept on fighting until the end, that's the way of being a leader of the Sailor Scouts. "

" But still… I'm was still afraid. " Battle Lover Scarlet said, in a worried expression

" afraid? Of what? " Sailor Moon asked, turns her face to him

Suddenly, dark skies appears, covering the moon and the stars. Then, roaring of lightning was heard. When Battle Lover Scarlet heard it, he was scared in terrify and he holds Sailor Moon's hand, tightly.

" Hold on…. Are you afraid of lightning? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, when I was young kid. I was started to be scared of lightning when I was at outside garden at that time, before a huge storm comes. Luckily, my older brother Gora rushed to my aid, and he bring me back to the house. My parents were not there at the time, because they are busy at work. " Battle Lover Scarlet stated

" Oh, I see. So that's was your first fear? "

" Yes, it is. Since then until I grown up, I was still scared of that thing because it gives me some creeps at night even though when I was asleep. "

" But then… why are you holding my hand when you heard it? Have you never been holding hands to a girl from before? "

" No, I never touched my own hands to any girl but since you are the first one to touched me, for the very first time of my life. So, stay with me for a while. Is it that okay for you? "

Sailor Moon was stunned of what he said, knowing that he was started to developed in love to her at first sight.

She sighed breathly and she said to him " If you say so, then I will followed it." 

And that very moment, the two holding their hands together.

" It was very warm when I touched your hand. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

Then, he lied down on Sailor Moon's shoulder, making her blushed in red.

And so, it was began to raining.

The relationship between Sailor Moon (Serena) and Battle Lover Scarlet (Yumoto) was started to get close to each other, despite that they didn't revealed their real secrets to one another, as both leaders of their own defending team.

On the other hand, the other Battle Lovers along with Tom and Jerry were on the way to Mt. Binan to rescued Scarlet but they didn't know that Sailor Moon was there on time, to rescued him.

Who will be the first Battle Lover to discovered Sailor Moon's secret?

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 5 – Rainy Day of My Life

Don't Miss It!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Rainy Day of My Life

In the previous chapter, the other Battle Lovers are met up with Tom and Jerry (Serena's close friends), came along on the way to Mt Binan, to rescued Battle Lover Scarlet from the evil queen Sava. Back at the mountain, the evil queen demanded Sailor Moon to surrender herself, in order to spared Battle Lover Scarlet's life however she was totally refused. She had successfully fights her back and the evil queen retreated away, with furious in anger. After she left away, the rain had come and they both stay under the tree for a while. Battle Lover Scarlet revealed his fear of thunder to Sailor Moon when he was young. That moment, he had started to developed close attachment to Sailor Moon for the very first time.

Will their relationship will grown into a real love? Who was the first Battle Lover to be discovered Sailor Moon's secret identity?

Find Out

As Battle Lover Scarlet was laid down on Sailor Moon's shoulder, she was started to feel blushed in red on her face. After a moment of seconds, he fell asleep and Sailor Moon began to thought on her mind about his strange feelings to her.

" I had never been saw a guy just like him who had laid on my shoulders… is this is a…. "

She looked at her hand, was still holding by his hand tightly

" His hand was so warm… I could feel it… so very cold. He was so very different from the others. But why… why I felt a mysterious presence inside him? I must find out more about this warrior. Is he's just like me or there is something else…"

Then suddenly, Battle Lover Scarlet woke up, interrupted her thinking moment.

" Oh, I guess you are awake… sorry for interrupting… I never thought that you are sleep so beautifully. "

" It was okay, Sailor Moon. I'm not so tired enough. Is the rain stopped? "

" Not yet, still continued to fall down. "

" I'm afraid to get wet in under the rain. "

" What? Are you afraid of getting sick or having a high fever? "

" Just a little slight. I hope my friends will came here to fetch me. "

" Your fellow allies? "

" Exactly. Thanks for rescuing me back from the evil queen. "

" No problem, it was my duty as a Sailor Scout, to protect the entire universe from danger and those people who are around me. " she said with a smiling expression, making Battle Lover Scarlet was blushed in his face

Then suddenly, the other Battle Lovers along with Tom and Jerry arrived in.

" Scarlet! Are you alright? " Battle Lover Vesta asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Sailor Moon. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

And the four turned to her, with stunning expression, making her speechless.

" She had saved you again? " Battle Lover Sulfur asked him, as he turned back to Scarlet

" Of course it has! If she hadn't come here, my life will be at stake. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

" If you had called us immediately, we would easily to stopped her from targeting you. " Battle Lover Cerulean said to him

" Sorry, guys. I won't do anything reckless actions again, I swear. " Battle Lover Scarlet apologize

" Come on, let's go back to your home. You might able to get wet in the rain. " Battle Lover Epinard told him

" Okay then, we should head back home. " Wombat said in a rush

The four Battle Lovers fetch Battle Lover Scarlet down from the mountain, leaving Sailor Moon, Tom and Jerry behind. Before the five went down, Battle Lover Scarlet turned back to Sailor Moon.

" Shall we meet again tomorrow, Sailor Moon? " Battle Lover Scarlet asked

" I will " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression

And after that, the five leaves the mountain site.

" So… what's now, Serena? " Jerry asked

" Don't tell me that the leader of Battle Lovers had developed crush on you? " Tom asked her, with curiosity

" I think he was started to in love to me but… I feel a strange presence that I had never felt from before." Sailor Moon said

" strange presence? What do you mean? " Tom asked

" I think he had hiding something that I didn't know. " Sailor Moon said in respond

" You mean that… his secret identity? I never thought that guy was looked exactly like you do. You are Serena Tsukino , the real name of you. " Jerry stated

" Do you think that his friends never knows about your mission plan? " Tom asked

" I must kept always cautious in every time that I was with them, that the evil queen might after him again. " Sailor Moon said

" If you say so, it was your choice. After all, you two are both leaders of the defending teams. But don't do anything reckless or else Master Jaden will came here to find you. " Jerry told her

" But.. he will had never known that we are taking a vacation trip here in Binan City? You wrote a note letter to him, right? " Tom asked him

" Yeah, I had told them that they will don't do anything messy in the house when we came back after the vacation. " Jerry said

" Okay… but what if Jaden will come in the city to searched for Sailor Moon? " Tom asked him again

" He will never came here, I swear. He never knews that Sailor Moon had an another relationship with an another young man just like Battle Lover Scarlet, an another defender of love. " Jerry stated

" Okay, I understand completely. So… when did you wanna to tell it to him about that? " Tom asked Sailor Moon

" In the right time at the right place. " Sailor Moon said, as she kept watching the rains falling down from the skies

Meanwhile at the Kurotama Bath, Yumoto was still kept staring at the window, watching the raindrops falling down. His older brother Gora noticed his mood.

" Yumoto, aren't you supposed to going to sleep? You have school tomorrow. " Gora told him

" I will passed later, Brother. In just for 30 minutes. I'm not so tired yet. " Yumoto said in response

" Okay, suit yourself. " Gora said and he walks out of the door

As his brother leaved, he had kept staring at the raindrops that was still fall down from the skies. That moment, his heartbeat on his chest was going pounding faster than from before. He recalled on his mind that Sailor Moon had rescued him from Sava and his first touching hand together with her for the very first time in his life.

" I had never felt this kind of feeling from before… is this is a true feeling of love? " he thought, in a romantic expression

And he had kept continued staring at the rain that fall down to the window.

" Sailor Moon… you are my rainy day of my life… I wish that you wanted to be with me… forevermore. " he thought, as he raised his hand and some raindrops fall down through his palm hand and he placed on his chest

The next morning, Yumoto leaved home, to go to Binan High School. His friends, who had passed at the other side of the road, was tagged along with him.

" How was your morning, Yumoto? " Atsushi asked

" Seems getting so well. " Yumoto said, with excitement expression on his face

' Hold on… why are you getting so happy and excited today? " Io asked

" Let me guess… about what happened last night, don't you? " En asked Yumoto, correcting him

" What? What are you guys talking about? " Yumoto asked, with curiosity

" About with Sailor Moon, don't you?... " Ryuu asked, in embarrassment

Yumoto covered his mouth, told him in a low tone voice " Will you keep your voice down? Someone might hear us."

Suddenly, Serena along with Raye and Mina had passed by on the other road. Yumoto noticed her.

" Serena! Over here! " Yumoto yelled louder, waving his hand

" Hey, Serena. Someone had called you on the other side." Mina whispered to her

" Who? " Serena asked, with curiosity

And she turned back to him, surprised in shocked.

" Yumoto?! " Serena wondered in surprise

The three went on the other road, approached to them.

" So… this is that guy that you had told us, Serena? " Raye asked her

" Yes, his name was Yumoto Hakone. " Serena said, introduced him to them

" Hi, my name is Mina and the other one is Raye. We are so pleasure to meet you. " Mina said, with smiling expression

" Me too, I would like to introduced my close friends, This is En Yufuin and Atsushi Kinugawa who are both in third years while the others are Ryuu Zao and Io Naruko, who are both in second years and I am in first year high school in Binan High School. " Yumoto said, introduced his friends to Raye and Mina

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Raye. " Ryuu said, with smiling expression on his face

" You too, Mr Ryuu. " Raye said, did the same way as Ryuu did

" It is pleasure to meet you, Miss Mina. " Io said

" You too, Mr Naruko. " Mina said

" So… are you guys going on the way to your school? " Serena asked Yumoto

" Of course, can you come along with us? " Yumoto asked, with smiling expression on his face

" Would I " Serena respond, with happy expression

And so, the three came along with them. As they kept on walking, Yumoto was sticking to Serena's side. Then suddenly, Atsushi, who was walking beside him, noticed the brooch that Serena wears on her ribbon in her dress.

" That's brooch… is couldn't be that… she was the…. "

He had recalled on his mind that he had witnessed that Sailor Moon had rescued Battle Lover Scarlet a days ago in their first encounter. He was surprised when he noticed her brooch was wearing at the center of her ribbon after she had rescued him from the monster.

After that, he thought that " That Serena girl… she wears the same thing from before… is she couldn't be that she was the legendary warrior, Sailor Moon that Yumoto had been looking for?! "

And he kept looked at Serena, who was still walking besides Yumoto.

And since that moment, Atsushi had began to suspicious that Serena was actually Sailor Moon (although Yumoto didn't know her real secret identity). Will he able to tell it to him about the secret truth about her?

The relationship between Serena (Sailor Moon) and Yumoto (Battle Lover Scarlet) was about get a little bit closer to love relationship. When will Sailor Moon will confessed the truth to him about Battle Lover Scarlet's real secret identity? Will Yumoto able to confessed his feelings for her although they didn't know of their own real identities as the leaders of their defending teams?

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 6 – Lucky Date For Yumoto

Don't Miss It!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Lucky Date For Yumoto

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon and Battle Lover Scarlet were sitting under the tree while the rain continues to pour down. They started to developed attraction with each other, despite that they didn't know their real secret identities. Later, the other Battle Lovers arrived along with Tom and Jerry to fetch up with them. The next morning, Yumoto and the group met up with Serena and her friends in the street then the girls tagged along with them. That very moment, Atsushi developed suspicious towards Serena's hidden secret identity.

Will Yumoto can finally able to confessed to her? Will Atsushi can finally discovered who she really was?

On the other hand at the hotel, Tom and Jerry were busily eating while watching TV. But suddenly, Jerry's cellphone was ringing loudly on the table, near the telephone book.

" pal! Your cellphone is ringing! "

" Okay! Okay! I'll get it. "

He stand up from the chair, rushed to the table, get his cellphone and he dials it.

" Hello, who is this? "

The mysterious caller responded " It was me, Jerry. "

Jerry, was surprised by the voice, said " No way! Is that really you, Master Jaden?! "

Tom was surprised too, spittake his juice in a glass.

" Why you had called up this time, Master? " Jerry asked

" I'm wondering where you guys are. I went to your house yesterday, to checked on you. But your cousin Tuffy told me that you two went on a trip. Where are you guys at? " Jaden said

" We were at the city of Binan " Jerry responded

" Binan City? What is that? " Jaden asked, with curiosity

" It was city that it was far away from Tokyo. Tom and I were taking on a vacation, to explored every tourists spots. " Jerry replied

" Oh, I see about that. I was so very worried about you two in there. I hope you guys can come back here. " Jaden said, in a worried expression

" Don't worry about us, Master. We are fine here to stayed in. I brought Serena too, to assists me and Tom. " Jerry said

" You guys brought Serena there? But where is she? Can I talked to her for a moment? " Jaden requested

" Um, sorry about that. Serena was hanged out with her friends in the city. She will be back in the afternoon. " Jerry said

" Oh, I get it. Just tell her that I wanted to talked to her, okay? " Jaden requested

" I will, Master. I will called you there if we come back in there, okay? " Jerry said

" Okay, I understand. Be careful. " Jaden told him

" I will. Bye. " Jerry replied

" Bye " Jaden said

And their call conversation was ended. Jerry put down his cellphone back on the table then he went back to the chair.

" So, I guess Jaden asking where Serena was, huh? " Tom asked

" Yeah, I told him that she was hanging out with her friends today. " Jerry replied

" But… he didn't know that Serena was hanging out with someone else. " Tom said, in a thoughtful manner

" You mean Battle Lover Scarlet? " Jerry asked, correcting

" But the question is… how was those two anyway? I hope that Jaden will never know that Serena was hanging out with a warrior fighter of love. " Tom wondered

" I hope not " Jerry said, in a doubtful manner

Meanwhile at the outside of the school, Yumoto met up with his classmate and close friend, Rui Megawa.

" So, Yumoto. Um, I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Megawa? "

" Do you already have a love life? "

His face turned full red, surprised of what he said then he responded " Why you asked me about that? I told you I have no love life, okay? "

Megawa, giggled at his reaction, said " Nice try, Yumoto. You are so lucky. "

" Ugh! You make me embarrassing! "

That when, Serena approached in, said " Hey there, Yumoto! "

" Oh, Serena. Sorry for your waiting so long. " Yumoto said, in an apologizing manner

" Nah, you don't need to apologize to me. " Serena said, insisted

" Who is she? Is she was your first love life? " Megawa asked, in embarrassment

" Megawa! Give me a break! She was just my close friend. " Yumoto protested

" Oh, I see about that. " Megawa said

" Hi, my name is Serena Tsukino and yours? " Serena asked

" My name is Rui Megawa, his classmate and the captain of the ball club. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Serena. " Megawa said, introduced himself to her

" Me too. " Serena said then she turned to Yumoto, asked, with a glaring smile " So, shall we? "

" Of course " Yumoto said, with a loving smile on his face

And so, Serena and Yumoto went walked together to the mall. But unbeknownst to them, Wombat and the other members were watching from the distance, hiding in the bushes.

" So.. shall we followed those two? " Ryuu asked

" I hate to say this, those two are hanging out on a date. I'm so sure of it. " Wombat said

" I had never seen Yumoto hanged out on a date for the very first time. " Io said

" I guess we have to kept going then. " En told them

" Wa… wait! Are you really sure about that? What if he had notices us? Or else we will be get toast! " Atsushi asked

" Don't worry, he will never noticed us. I'm so sure of it. " En responded

And so they kept following them at inside the mall.

Back when, the two went to the department store.

" So, what color of t shirt did you want? "

" Um, maybe… red I think…"

" red, huh? Is that your favourite color? "

" Not really that much, Serena. " with a slight blush on his face, turned his back away from her

" Um, is something wrong, Yumoto? " with curiosity on her face

" Oh… it was just nothing, Serena. So shall we get to the counter then? "

" Sure thing "

And the two went to the counter, to paid the items that they brought. After that, they went to the restaurant to eat. While on the other hand, the other Battle Lovers along with Wombat were still watching from the farther distance.

" They will gonna eat at the restaurant?! " Io wondered in surprise

" I guess it was looked like a love date after all. " Ryuu said

" See, I told you so. " Wombat said, in a low tone voice manner

" Shall we still going then? " Atsushi asked

" Let's go. " En told them

And they walked, secretly, in a slow manner. Back when, the two were already sat in, while they are waiting for the foods that they served with.

" Um, Serena. I wanted to give to you something. "

" What is it, Yumoto? "

He get something from his bag. After a second, he showed it to her.

" Um, Yumoto. What is that? "

" Well you see, Serena… I guess this is our first date… I wanted to gave it to you… in order to expressed of what I have feel for you from the moment when we first met each other. And I guess… I will give you this, as my special love gift for you. Somehow, I have never hanged out with someone that I like with, a brave and beautiful lady just like you. I'm so grateful that I met you, Serena. "

" Yumoto… "

And he gave his gift to her.

" What is this? "

" Opened it " with a glaring smile on his face

Then, Serena opened the gift. When she opened it, she was surprised in grief.

" a love letter of… confession? "

Now as the relationship between Serena and Yumoto was started to get closer with each other as he wanted to confessed his feelings for her by giving his special gift to her, in which it was actually a love letter of confession, making her to stunned in surprise. While on the other hand, the other Battle Lovers along with Wombat were still secretly followed them, in order to find out about their current situation.

Will Serena can able to accepted his love and feelings for her despite that she has already have her own love interest (Jaden)?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 7 – Secret Love Letter

Don't Miss It!

" Revealing true feelings to the special person wasn't very easy. You have to think in your both heart and mind that you truly loved the person, who was very important to you. Showed on how much you have feel for him / her, not only in a material way but true care and acceptance. Learned to be well self conscious to others. "

Battle Lover Scarlet (Yumoto Hakone)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Secret Love Letter

In the previous chapter, while Tom and Jerry were eating breakfast, but suddenly someone had called on the telephone, in which it was no other than Jaden. He asked him where she was but Jerry said in a secret that she was hanging out with her friends at the city for shopping, although he didn't know that she was hanging out with someone (Yumoto) . After Jaden called him, the two animals thought that if Yumoto noticed that Serena has already have a boyfriend, he will get jealous in rage, despite that they didn't know that both of them are the leader defenders of the team. Later, Serena and Yumoto went on the mall, for their first date. Unbeknownst to them, En, Atsushi, Io, Ryuu along with Wombat were watching them. Later then, the two are eating at the restaurant. While they are eating together, Yumoto released something from his pocket, and he gave to Serena, much to her curiosity.

Will Serena can able to accepted his feelings for her although he didn't know that she was Sailor Moon, his own dream crush?

Find Out

Serena, was surprised in curiosity when Yumoto gave her a secret gift, a secret love letter.

" Yumoto, what is this? A love letter of confession for me? What it was says? "

" Open it if you wanted to know it. " with a glaring smile on his face

She opened the letter, and she read on what it was wrote on the letter. The letter says that:

To my Dearest Beautiful Lady, Serena

When I first met you in personal, I had never thought that you are the one that I been looking for a very long time. I had never been fall in love to a girl from before because I was very shy to talked to other girls who are around me. Since we came along with each other, even in just a minute or in a hour, you didn't had left by my side all along. I wrote this love letter because that I wanted to expressed my real feelings for you from the very moment that I fall in love to you at first sight. I hope you will accepted it that way.

From Your Secret Admirer,

Yumoto Hakone

When she after read the letter, she asked him " Um, Yumoto. Are you really in.. love to me? "

" Yes, Serena. After all, you are the only girl that I wanted with, to be together always... with ultimate eternity of love. " and he hold her hand tightly

" Yumoto... I'm happily to accepted your feelings for me... after all, I will be there if you need me to, okay? "

" I will, Serena. "

While on the other hand, En and the others were watching at the outside, hiding from behind the walls, watching them from the farther distance. They were shocked in surprised of what they had saw.

" No way! He had already been professed his feelings for her?! " Io wondered in a surprise manner

" I had never seen Yumoto was acting like that from before. I think he was started to growing to be a good gentleman just like his older brother. " Wombat said

" But.. I think I still feel suspected on Serena. " Atsushi said

" What do you mean by that, Atsushi? " En asked in curiosity

" I think she was hiding something that we didn't know... I think that she was very different from us. "Atsushi said in response

" She was very different from us? Are you saying that... " Io uttered

" They are coming out. " Ryuu told them

And they hide in a huge tree behind a huge shopping store.

" Just keep your voices down so that they will never might heard us. " Wombat told them in a low tone voice

The four men didn't make a single move. Yumoto, turned his back around, was wondering if there is someone is watching them from behind.

" What's the matter, Yumoto? "

" I guess I saw something... that's it was very weird.. I wondered why... I think someone is following us. "

" Never mind those other people. They are tried to stalked us. "

" Oh, I guess you are right. "

" So, shall we getting going back to your home? "

" Sure thing " with a loving smile on his face

And the two left the mall. After they had left, the four men went out of the huge tree.

" So, now what? " Ryuu asked

" Maybe we should tried to talked to him if we can do. " En said in response

" Hold on... Are you really sure about that? " Io asked

" No worries. After all, he was our team leader. " En said

" Yeah, you are right, En. So, shall we getting going then? " Atsushi asked

And the four men went out of the mall, still secretly followed Serena and Yumoto from the farther distance.

On the other side, Serena's friends were still waiting for her at the waiting shed.

" What's she taking so long? " Raye wondered

" I guess she was hanging out on a date with that Yumoto guy in the mall. " Mina said to them

" Really? " Amy asked

" Of course, although that guy didn't know who she was. " Lita stated

" Or even us too " Rini said

" By the way, we have been encountered those group of guys who looks like us from a day ago, right? " Mina asked

" Yeah, but the question is... who they really are? Are they are the galaxy defenders just like us?.. " Amy asked, wondered in curiosity

" We are not so very sure about that. We need to be more focus on the new evil force. I think the evil ruler have been planning something.. " Raye said in response

" the evil ruler? But we haven't been encountered yet that evil ruler from before. " Mina asked

" I sense it through my prediction that... she was far more stronger and powerful than from anyone else... just like those main enemies we have been defeated from before. " Raye stated in response

A hour later, Serena had finally arrived in, approached to them, in an apologizing manner, said " Sorry, I'm late, guys. I have been fetched Yumoto to his home. "

" Okay! Okay! We understand it that you two are hanging out on a date in the mall today, hmm? " Raye said in embarrassment

" So, what did he say to you? Did he professed his feelings for you or what? " Mina asked

" Well... Yes, it is. He had professed his feelings for me and even that he gave me a love letter to me. " Serena replied

But the five girls didn't respond, froze in silent manner.

" Uh, guys. Is there is something a matter? " she asked, with curiosity

Meanwhile at the Kurotama Bath Shop, Yumoto was cleaning up the bathtubs while his brother was chopping woods outside. But that very moment, the four men went approached to him. They are all stared at him, with a flash glare on their faces, making Yumoto was wondered in curiosity.

" Um, guys. Why are you staring at me just like that? " he asked with curiosity in confusion

" So, did you professed to her... your love feelings for her? " En asked in embarrassment

" Wait... Did you guys are watching at us at the mall at the whole time? " Yumoto asked them

" Uh, yeah.. We are watching at you two for the whole time. " Wombat said in response

" Guys! Did I told you that you will never followed me around? " Yumoto said to them

" Okay! Okay! We understand it, Yumoto. But why you wanted to professed your love feelings for her? You didn't know that she had already have a boy-" Ryuu said, in an uttered manner

" Sorry, what was that, Ryuu? " Yumoto asked, interrupted him

" Uh, it was nothing, Yumoto. " Ryuu said in response, with a silly expression on his face

And Yumoto looked at the window, said in a romantic way " I have professed my love for her... because she was the only one who can I relied on with... at all the times... After all, she accepted my trust and faith to her even though we are different from each other. " and he hold his locket necklace, through his hand

The other men were confused of what he had said.

On the other hand, the news was reached to Sava, was more enrageous in jealousy, that Battle Lover Scarlet had already been professed his love feelings for Sailor Moon, his dream girl crush, but however she didn't know their real secret identities. And so, she decided to hatched an another evil plan in order to get rid of Sailor Moon and to make Battle Lover Scarlet belongs to hers no matter what it's takes.

Now that Yumoto had been finally professed his love feelings for her, their relationship were getting a little bit stronger although they didn't know their real secret identities as the main leaders of the defenders teams group. But on the hand, Sava, filled with jealousy, hatching an another evil plan to eliminate Sailor Moon and to make Battle Lover Scarlet belongs to hers no matter what.

Will Sailor Moon can able to know her secret evil plan? What will be their next move? Will the two teams can finally revealed their secrets to each other?

Find Out

Chapter 8 – Sava's Evil Plan

Don't Miss It!

" There are some many ways to professed your love to your special someone. Be courteous and generous to the person whom you confessed with. "

Sailor Moon (Serena)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Sava's Evil Plan

In the previous chapter, Yumoto was finally confessed his feelings for Serena although he didn't know that she was Sailor Moon, his dream crush. His friends along with Wombat were secretly followed them until on the way home. The next morning, They convinced him that Serena had already have her own boyfriend but he didn't know about it. The news has been reached to Sava, was getting more enraged in jealousy than ever, hatching a new evil plan in order to get rid of Sailor Moon and make Battle Lover Scarlet will be belongs to her no matter what.

Will Serena can able to discovered the second evil plot of the evil ruler?

Find Out

As days goes by, the relationship between Serena and Yumoto was getting far more stronger bond than ever, even though that they didn't recognized themselves their secret identities, as the leaders of their own defending groups. The next day, Serena asked him to watch a movie on a movie cinema in a mall nearby, in which Yumoto gratefully accepted her request. And so, they met up with each other at the outside of the movie cinema.

" So, which kind of movie that you wanted to watch with? "

" How about that movie….A Thousands Night. " pointed the movie poster through his finger

" A Thousands Night? Really? Are you really sure? "

" Of course. I loved to watch some melodrama with romance. My brother and I were always to watch every night before I went to sleep. "

" Oh I see, well… let's try to watch it. "

And so, the two brought tickets at the movie cashier section and then they went inside the cinema, to watch the movie that Yumoto chosen with. As they watch the movie, the two were having fun and enjoyed with each other until Yumoto was getting tired, lying down on her shoulder, making her to blushed in red, feeled the strong spark in inside him.

When the movie was ended, Serena tucked him " Hey, Yumoto. Wake up! the movie was already finished. "

He woke up and he was surprise that the people were already left, asked her " the movie was already finished?! But how long? "

" Um, 1 hour and 30 minutes ago. You have been almost fall asleep in my shoulder. "

" It… It was? " with curiosity on his face

" Of course it is. Come on, let's go home. Your brother will be getting so worried about you. "

" Oh, okay then… " with a slight nod on his head

And so, Serena brings Yumoto back to his home. But unbeknownst to them, Sava, was secretly watches them from behind the walls, was mad in jealousy. She kept on following them from behind.

The next morning, the Earth Defense Club met up with the former members of the Student Council (formerly as Caerula Adamas) at the coffee restaurant. They sat in a separate seats.

" How was the trip in abroad anyway? " Atsushi asked

" Seems great, after all, it was very different compared to our traditions here in Japan. But they have in one in common: shared bond with each other. Even though that they are different from each other, their bond of friendship never get apart from each other, just like we had. " Kinshiro said in response

" Yeah, sure thing. " Atsushi said, with a slight smile on his face

" And top of that, we have been eat some of the delicious foods that we have never seen from before. It was so very delightful and splendid just like the beautiful blue skies. " Akoya stated

" By the way, what's you guys brought something to discuss? Is that an important thing? " Io asked

" Well, of course, we have. " Kinshiro said in response

" What was it? " En asked

" As you see, have you guys been encountered the evil creature called Sava? " Kinshiro asked

The five looked at each other for a moment and after a few seconds, Atsushi replied in response " Yes it is. We have been encountered her a few weeks ago. "

" She was extremely strong and powerful and top of that, our magical powers can't worked on her but in a sudden, a mysterious group of defenders came to helped us, called " the Sailor Scouts ". " Ryuu stated

" Sailor Scouts? We have never been heard of them from before. " Arima asked, with curiosity on his face

" Just like us, they are the defenders, who defend the entire universe from evil threats. But their secret identities was still hidden in mystery. " Atsushi said in response

" I see. Our new enemy was getting far more stronger than ever since but we need to be more extra cautious even though our secret allies came to helped in fighting off against her and her minions. We need to cope up with our brand new strategy in order to defeat her. " Kinshiro stated, in a thoughtful manner

" What was it? " Ryuu asked

Yumoto, turned his head at the glass window, watching from the outside view, didn't pay attention to the conversation. But suddenly, he saw Sava was walking on the way, making him to surprised in horror when she saw him from the farther distance.

" Um, Yumoto… what's the matter? " En asked

" Sava… she was coming on the way… " Yumoto uttered, with a frightened expression on his face

" She was on the way?! Don't tell me that she was going to after you? " En asked

" Exactly it is. We need to get out of here before she gets near to me. " Yumoto said in a rush

" Wait… hold on, that evil creature had been targeted you? But how? " Kinshiro asked

" Because she knows his secret identity and she wanted him to become her partner for eternity, to ruled the entire world with darkness and destruction. " En stated

" She knows him because of that?! That's was so unpleasant. " Akoya said in a surprise, with a disgusting expression on his face

" We need to kept him in a safe place so that she can never finds him. " Io said to them

" But how? What if his brother will started to looked for him? He will be getting worried too much if we have kept him in a faraway place. " Ryuu asked

" So, any plan? " Arima asked, turned his head to him

" I have an idea " Kinshiro responded

" What was it? " Atsushi asked

And so, the Earth Defense Club members and the Student Council brings Yumoto to a house that it was very near to his home, in order for him to safe away from Sava. Back when, Sava noticed on inside the coffee restaurant that they are already left the place two hours ago and she thought on her mind " You can hide but you can't run away from me, Battle Lover Scarlet. I will gonna find you anywhere. " with an evil grin expression on her face

Meanwhile on the way back to the hotel, Serena has been received a message on her cellphone, from Yumoto saying:

" Serena, I will gonna stayed in my place for a moment because that… I was been targeted by Sava, who was secretly followed me. Just come over here by tomorrow. My friends will be guarding me for the night, to make sure that she won't go after me. "

After she read the message, she thought " Sava was going to after him again?! I need to stopped her at once. " and then she transformed into Sailor Moon, jumped in the trees and rooftops, going to stopped Sava from targeting him.

But unbeknownst to her, Jaden was on the way to Binan City, riding through a train, in order to catch up with her along with Tom and Jerry as well. Sava, was still pursuing in capturing Yumoto, walking in different corners of the city, smiling in a wicked manner.

Driven by jealousy and resentment towards Sailor Moon (Serena) and wanted to destroyed her and to captured him, the members of the Earth Defense Club with the aid of the Student Council members, to put Yumoto in a safe place so that Sava can't find him. Serena, received a phone message from Yumoto that Sava was going to after him again, and so she went off to stopped her from capturing him. But she didn't know that Jaden, her first love interest, was on the way to Binan City, to catch up with her.

Will Sailor Moon can able to stopped her evil plans? Will the Earth Defense Club members can able to admitted the truth to Yumoto about Sailor Moon's real secret identity and her first love relationship with someone else? Will Yumoto (Battle Lover Scarlet) will developed resentment for the very first time in his life?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 9 – Jaden Arrived At Binan City?!

Don't Miss It!

" Be always on alert when a danger was approaching on the way. Don't ignored it because you will put your own life at risk because your life depends on it. "

En Yufuin (Battle Lover Cerulean)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Jaden Went To Binan City?

In the previous chapter, Serena and Yumoto went to watch a movie, in which he felled asleep on her shoulder while they are watching the movie. After the movie was finished, Serena took Yumoto back to his home. But unbeknownst to them, Sava was secretly watching from behind, hatching an another evil plot. The next morning, the Earth Defense Club members along with the former members of the Student Council were having a conversation at the coffee shop. While they were talking about Sava, Yumoto saw her from afar at the outside of the shop, thought that she was going on the way to get him this time. In order to prevent her from getting near to him, they brought him to a safe place where she can't reached him. Meanwhile, Serena received a message from Yumoto, said that Sava was going after him and so she transformed into Sailor Moon. But she didn't know that Jaden was on the way to the city, to catch up with her.

Will Sailor Moon can finally able to admitted the truth to Yumoto? Will the defenders can able to figured it out Sava's second evil plot?

Find Out

Note - The names of the characters will be used in Japanese version.

Meanwhile, the other Inner Sailor Senshi were at the hotel where Tom and Jerry were resided at, waiting for Usagi to returned back.

After a hour later, Ami received a phone message from Usagi and the message says:

" I'll be passed later, everyone. I will gonna meet up with Yumoto-kun on his home right now. He was in a danger state. The evil queen might after him this time. Just tell to Tom-kun and Jerry-kun about this, okay? "

After she had read the message, Ami said to them " I think he was truly in danger after all. "

" I guess she was finally learned to be self responsible even without our help from us after all. " Rei said

" Do you think she will gonna handled it on her own? the Battle Lovers didn't know who were really are. " Makoto asked

" I guess it was too early to revealed ourselves in front of them. We have to do this at the right time and at the right place. " Rei answered

Tom and Jerry went in.

" Is Usagi-san will come back? " Tom asked

" Yes, a little bit longer. She was having an emergency situation with the Battle Lovers. " Rei said in response

" Say what?! She was going to meet up with them?! You got to be kidding me! " Tom said in a surprise manner

" Is because their leader was been targeted by the evil queen called Sava so that why she been called up by him to make sure that he will be safe from her. " Ami stated

" This is not good... she didn't know that Master was on the way to come here in the city, to catch up with her. " Jerry said, with an anxious expression on his face

" Wait... Judai-san will come here?! That's was too sudden. " Rei asked with a shocking expression on her face

" I didn't expect that so soon... " Chibiusa uttered

" Do you think Usagi-chan knows about this? " Minako asked

" No, not yet. If he finds out that Usagi-san was hanging out with an another young man. Then, he will... " Jerry said, with a nervous expression on his face

" jealous, right? " Rei cut in

" Maybe it is. Although Yumoto Hakone-san didn't know that his dream crush was actually Usagi-san after all. " Jerry said

" Or maybe... that Yumoto guy will be jealous at him for sure. " Minako said

" Probably it is. I hope she will gonna tell the real truth to him. " Tom said

" By the way, Minako-san... how was your relationship with Miko Kuriyama-san anyway? " Jerry asked her

" Well... seems fine, really. Although he was currently studying in abroad, I had promised to him that we will be together as official couple when he comes back in Japan. " Minako answered in response

" I see about it. But you had said from before that Miko-san has a strong resemblance with my master Judai-san, right? " Jerry said

" Yeah, you didn't tell that to us on how you two met with each other for the very first time. " Makoto said to her

" Come on, Mina-san, please... tell us your love story with him, please.. " Chibiusa pleaded

" Yeah, tell that to us, please.. " Tom said

" But... how about Usagi-san? She will come back in a hour, right? " Minako asked, with a nervous expression on her face

" But you had already tell the story to her from before, right? Come on, please. " Rei requested

Minako deep sigh in breath, and said, resigning herself " Okay, fine! I will gonna tell you the story on how I met Miko Kuriyama-san. It was happened a few years ago before I met Usagi-san and all of you guys. I was been Sailor V at that time. "

(Flashback)

(Few Years Ago)

(country of Italy)

Then, Minako went on " I was been investigating a mysterious crime in a city of Italy in which the main responsible was the Dark Kingdom organization. In that time, I was chased down one of the snatchers group members who had stole the jeweleries in a jewelery store that it was placed near by the construction site. "

(Flashback continues)

Sailor V chased the snatcher member on the road. When the snatcher reached at the edge, he tried to throw a bomb at market stall. All the people were running away with fear. Without second hesitation, Sailor V used her Crescent Compact to hit the bomb away and it was successfully thrown at the river that it was near under the bridge.

After that, the snatcher had been suddenly transformed into a monster. But then without second thought, she kicked the monster down on the ground. The people, were surprised of what they had saw, were delighted that Sailor V knocked the monster down.

After a minute later, the police forces arrived in, to arrest the remaining criminals at the construction site. The head leader went approached to her, said " Thanks for all your help, Miss. "

" No problem, it was my duty after all. " Sailor V answered

Suddenly, a young man went slowly approached to her. The young man was wearing a glasses, weared formal clothes and his hairstyle and physical appearance was very similar to Judai.

Became curious, Sailor V turned her back, asked him " Yes, what is it, Mister? Are you gonna asked me for an interview or something? "

" You must be the champion of justice, Sailor V, right? " the mysterious stranger asked

" Yes, i am and how did you know my name? " Sailor V asked

" I had been heard that you are came from Japan, right? I had never expected that I will meet you all the way here. " the mysterious stranger replied

" Hold on... do we met from before? " Sailor V asked, with confusion on her face

The mysterious stranger laughed, and he said " I guess you can't remember me after those years. " and he removed off his glasses, revealed his real face to her

Then, Sailor V was stunned in a surprise manner, and said " No way... you must be Miko Kuriyama, right? the little boy whom I helped at the playground at the elementary school? "

" Yes, of course. You had finally recognized me at all, Sailor V... I mean.. Minako Aino-san. " Miko answered, with a loving smile on his face

Sailor V smiled of what he had said.

Minako went on, narrating " Well.. that was my reunion with him after 10 years. He and I were been classmates since elementary years. He was the new transferee in the class, whom some of the students were bullied him due to his personality was being not sociable with other people, being shy, and he was always studied and read books at all the time even in some recess breaks, just like you, Ami-chan. Somehow, I was the first person whom he can able to talked with... for the very first time in personal. After graduating from elementary, we were parted ways and I had promised to him that someday, we will met together in the future. I had never expected that he and I will meet up with each other after a long years of separation. Everyone didn't know who I really am, except for him, who had been discovered my secret identity as Sailor V by watching at the TV and reading the newspaper. His ambition is to become a well popular novel writer someday, so that why he was there in Italy to continued his studies. Sometimes, we were walking together around in the city of Italy when I don't have important things to do. Although he was completely shy from before, he was started to feel confident when he was around with me. "

(Flashback continues)

The two were walking at the snowy street.

" So, what was your plan after you will gonna left in Italy? " turned his head to her

" Well... to continued my schooling and to become the number one idol star in the whole world. "

" I see... I never thought that you will become a famous celebrity someday. "

" That's was my true ambition in my life but for now, I need to focused more on my duties and responsibilities as a Sailor Senshi. "

Miko smiled of what she had said. The two were looking at each other, in a romantic manner.

" Mina-san... "

" Yes? "

" From the first moment that we met with each other, I never realized that you are the destined person that I had been looking for. You are the first woman who can able to understand of who I really am. You are a brave and courageous lady, Mina-san... and it will never changed that way. "

He hold both of her hands, gripped.

" Mina-san... I had been truly in love to you so much even though that you are a warrior of justice, my feelings for you will never replaced by anyone... and nothing else. "

" I will always accepted your feelings for me, Miko-kun. You are far more different from any men that I met with. I was been brokenhearted from before but now, I started to fall in love once again... this time.. to you. "

" I love you, Mina-san... with all my heart and soul. "

" I love you too, Miko-kun. "

That very moment, the two kissed with each other in the middle of the snow.

Then, Minako went on, narrating " Somehow, he and I were became couples for a month. We are always spent time together with each other despite my first heartbreak from before. But then, I couldn't forget an unexpected moment. the next night... when I was on stop by at his temporary house. "

(Flashback continues)

(Still In Italy)

Miko, was at the kitchen, cooking food when he heard a knock on the door.

" Who's it? "

He rushed to the door and he opened it. A moment of sudden, he was surprised that it was no other than Minako (Sailor V) , who had been mortally wounded and can't able to move freely.

" Mina-san! What's the matter? Why are you getting being terribly wounded? " with shockness on his face, rushed to her aid

" I was been hitted by a grenade when I was trying to catch the culprit at the third floor of the mall tonight. He had immediately thrown away but I tried to provoked it, and I ended up being crashed down at the bottom of the basement of the mall. The culprit had left away after I did. I had managed to walked but I cannot move faster. Luckily, I found a shortcut that it was lead the way out of the basement. "

" I guess you shouldn't do that again next time. You had risked yourself in a dangerous manner. "

" Sorry, I won't do that again next time, I promise. "

" It was okay. Come inside, I will gonna healed your wounds up. "

And so, Miko brought Minako (Sailor V) at the living room and then he get some first aid, to healed her wounds. After that, he placed her on a huge sofa, to take her a rest.

" You should take a rest for the night. Your wounds will be recovered in the next two days. "

" Thanks, Miko-kun... for everything. " with a smile on her face

" No problem, I was trying to helped you when you are in terrible danger. After all.. " and he hold her hand, went on " After all, I couldn't lose someone just like you. You were always there with me sometimes. "

" Miko-kun... "

The very moment, their faces were getting near to each other and then they kissed with each other for the second time.

" I had truly love you, Mina-san.. " in a low tone voice manner

" I had truly love you too, Miko-kun.. " did the same way as he did

And they kissed with each other for the third time.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the present day)

Minako went on " Since that very moment that we kissed with each other, I had realized that I was getting attracted to him so much. After two days later, I was fully recovered and I decided to returned back home to Japan. Before I leave, I promised to him that I will gonna called and talked with him at anytime and he vowed a promise that he will gonna returned back to Japan after his studies. "

" What a beautiful touching romance... " Makoto said, wiped her tears off using her handkerchief

" You are so very lucky, Minako-san. After all, he was the right man for you. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" Thanks, Jerry-kun. " Minako said, did the same way as he did

" By the way, I was wondering.. how was Usagi-san was doing right now? Don't she thinks that she will gonna tell the real truth to Yumoto-kun... I mean... Battle Lover Scarlet? " Tom asked, with curiosity on his face

" I hope Master will never knows about this. " Jerry said, nodded his head

On the other hand at the house that it was very near to Yumoto's home, Sailor Moon was taking care of Yumoto while the other Battle Lovers including the former members of the Student Council were around with her, watching at Yumoto, who was falling asleep on the sofa.

There was a silence for a little bit. After that, Ryuu cutted in, said to her " Um, Sailor Moon-san. "

" Yes, what is it, Ryuu-kun? " she asked

" Well you see... are you really concerned to Yumoto, aren't you? " Ryuu asked

" Uh... yes of course. But why you asked me about that? " Sailor Moon asked, with curiosity on her face

" We would like want to know that... " Atsushi uttered and he nodded his head in a silent manner

Everyone were turned their faces to him.

" What's it? " Sailor Moon asked

Atsushi deep sigh in breath and went on, asked " We would like want to know that.. you are really... you have a secret identity just like ours? "

Sailor Moon was surprised of what Atsushi asked with. The others were turned their faces at her, making her to getting stunned in confusion.

" Well you see, guys. I was truly I am actua-... "

But it was interrupted when Yumoto woke up, in a frightened expression on his face.

" What's the matter, Yumoto? What's it? " Sailor Moon asked

" I think she was on the way here... " Yumoto answered in response

" Hold on, don't tell me that.. " Kinshiro uttered

" Sava-san was already on the way here?! But how she knows where we are hiding here? " En wondered

" Do you think that... she can able to sensed Yumoto's energy presence from afar? " Io asked

Sailor Moon sensed her brooch was glowing lighter. Then, she turned her head to Yumoto, requested " Um, Yumoto. Shall we speaked at the second floor for a private matter? I need to say something to you. "

" Oh, okay. " Yumoto answered, nodded his head and he turned his back to them, told them " Just kept eye on her. Don't let her to get in. "

" Sure thing, Yumoto. " Atsushi said

" Leave that to us " Ryuu said, with a thumbs up sign

The two went up at the second floor, entered in an empty bedroom. Usagi closed the door so that no one can able to entered in.

That very moment, the two are staring at each other, face to face. Sailor Moon, nodded her head in a silent manner, making Yumoto was getting confused.

" So, is there's something that you wanted to confessed with? "

" Yumoto... you see... the truth is that... "

She hold his hand, gripped tightly and she proceed " the truth is that... I... " and she paused for a moment and after a few seconds, she went on ".. I had already have my own special someone. "

Shocked of what she had said, he asked her " You have your own special someone? Who was he? Why you didn't tell me that from the very beginning? "

" Well you see, Yumoto. He and I were in a relationship for a year now. I didn't tell that to you because I was thinking that I will gonna hurt your feelings. But you have to understand that, Yumoto. You are a wonderful young man but still, I cannot revealed who I really am. "

" Huh? What are you talking about? " with a little bit confusion on his face

" You see, the real truth is that... "

But suddenly, her cellphone was ringing on her pocket.

" Just for a minute. Don't go out, okay? "

Yumoto just only nodded. She went out of the room and she opened her cellphone. There was a message came from Jerry.

" Usagi-san, you need to get back here at the hotel immediately. My master was waiting for you. He has arrived at the hotel a few minutes ago. "

Shocked of what she had read, she thought on her mind " Judai was already here? But I had already told him that he shouldn't go here to catch up with me. "

A few seconds, another message has entered in. It was came from Judai.

" I was already here in the hotel, Usagi-sama. Where are you now? "

And she replied him

" I will be back in a few minutes, okay? I was having an urgent emergency here in an empty high school building at Binan. Don't leave there, okay? - Usagi Tsukino "

And she sent her reply message to him. Then, she thought on her mind, this time, with a little bit dilemma " What should I do now next? If I leave Yumoto behind, he will gonna be captured by the evil queen Sava once again or what if the Battle Lovers figured it out about my real secret? No, you have to balanced it, Sailor Moon. You can do this! "

But unbeknownst to her, Yumoto secretly heard her the name of Judai from Sailor Moon's mouth and that very moment, he was started to getting saddened for the very first time. Sailor Moon entered in again, saw his facial expression, and she asked him " What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you getting sad? "

But Yumoto didn't answered her question. He placed his hand on his chest, gripped tightly with his t shirt, nodded his head while Sailor Moon was looking at him, with confusion on her face.

Back at the hotel, Judai had received the message from Usagi. This makes him getting confused.

He thought, with curiosity on his face " She was in an empty high school building? But why she was there? "

Tom, went approached to him, asked " So, what did Usagi-san say? "

" She was in an empty high school building. She was having an urgent emergency in there. She will be back here in a few minutes. "

" Oh, I see about it. I think it was an important emergency I think. "

This makes Judai was getting suspicious of the message that Usagi replied to his message.

On the other hand at the dark street, Sava, was still walking around, searching for the place in which Yumoto was secretly hiding, and she laughed in an evil grin and she kept on walking.

And so, Sailor Moon (Serena) had finally confessed to Yumoto that she had already have her own special someone but she didn't tell to him about her real secret identity as the leader of the Sailor Senshi and being recognized him as Battle Lover Scarlet, the leader of the Battle Lovers. On the other hand, Jaden was getting suspicious when he received the reply message from Serena, saying that she have an urgent emergency in an empty high school building in Binan. Somehow, Yumoto was started to developed sadness for the very first time when he had secretly heard the name of Jaden. Meanwhile, Sava was still on the search for the place in where Yumoto was hiding at.

Will Yumoto (Battle Lover Scarlet) developed a real resentment and jealousy for the very first time? Will it could be the fated confrontation between him and Jaden? What will be the next move for our team defenders? Will they can able to stop Sava at once?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 10 - Battle Lover Scarlet's Jealousy

Don't Miss It!

" Love doesn't focused on the material ways, but it will focused on acceptance, well sacrifice and relied in one another feelings. Balanced both your heart and mind to think and understand of what will be the right decision to make for you and your partner. "

\- Atsushi Kinugawa (Battle Lover Epinard)


End file.
